The Munich Connection
by BandGeek99
Summary: Edward Cullen spotted a certain blond alchemist back in 1924, never expecting to see him again. The year is 2010 in a small, out-of-the-way town in New England and the Cullen coven is going to have an encounter they'll not forget. T for Ed's mouth, EdWin!


The Munich Connection - by BandGeek99

**This is probably a little confusing for the Twilight fans and a little much for the Fullmetal fans, but if you've read/seen both, then you should enjoy it :) Even if you've only seen/read Fullmetal and know the basic plotline of Twilight.**

**And Carlisle is hard to write. POOP!**

**This was written as a reason to mostly point out that Fullmetal is HIGHLY superior to Twilight, no matter what the fangirls say. And because I always wanted to write how Edward would react to someone so similar… Yaaay for vampiric paranoia!**

**I don't own Twilight (property of Summit and S. Meyer), nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist (property of Arakawa Hiromu-sensei and BONES/Funimations/Aniplex studios). If I did, though… ooooh, if only… *evil smile***

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Edward Cullen could not stand, it was the inability to see into someone's head. It drove him absolutely mad that he had to resort to the power of deduction that God had bestowed upon him at his birth in 1901.

And thus, when he ran into one Edward Elric in Germany in 1924, he was stunned that he could not see into the mind of the human.

He didn't seem to be anything special upon first glance. Lithe-looking with long blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail, a big mouth, and a slightly short stature. He was handsome, yes, but that wasn't a trait that was terribly important to a young vampire. The only thing that mattered to him was this: he was unable to read the other man's mind. It was a little more than shocking to Edward Mason Cullen. That was, at least, until he saw Elric's eyes.

They were a bright, brilliant golden shade, slightly darker than his own, but light enough that they would never be mistaken for brown. He was baffled. Was he a vampire, too? But would the Volturi allow another vampire running around freely like this?

"Bruder!" A younger boy, probably only thirteen at the oldest, ran after Edward Elric with his eyes shining and began talking to him quickly in German about something called "alchimie" and "das Tor der Wahrheit". "Bruder, habe ich die Methode gefunden, nach Hause zurückzukehren!" he cried.

"Alphonse! Genie!" Edward cried in response, a delighted smile making its way across his face and hugging the other boy. (Alphonse, was it?)

Edward Mason Cullen looked on in mild shock at the shouting the two brothers were doing in the street. Don't they understand the meaning of propriety…?

That was the last that Cullen had seen of the two Elrics until the year 2010 in a small town in New Hampshire.

* * *

The coven of vampires had decided to take a hunting vacation to a small New England town in honor of the change of decade and was relaxing in a quiet motel on the main road. Deer, coyotes, and many other wild animals abounded, making it the ideal spot to hunt and not get caught.

Edward Cullen had been dragged to the moccasin shop in the middle of town by his sister Alice and brother Jasper who insisted that he needed a new jacket or something of the like to commemorate the occasion. He was not looking forward to such a trip; after all, Alice would insist on buying him all sorts of ridiculous leather goods he'd never even so much look at again, let alone even remember he owned.

"Look at this jacket, Edward, it would fit you perfectly!" Alice gushed, holding up a brown leather jacket that would make him look like a country hick.

"No," the mind-reader sighed, looking around boredly. The clerk's mind was focused on an anime she was watching on her iPod touch (something along the lines of _"Envy, you bastard! Don't… Don't…! Goddamn it! He's fucking dead! Every god damn time I see this I know it's going to happen and then I deny it and then it does happen… Ooh, I'm going to cry again when I see Archer shoot out Mustang's eye, I always do…"_) and, from the mind waves he was getting, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the store.

Suddenly, Edward's vampiric powers tuned to something resembling a fuzzy radio station, garbled words and images floating through from the subconscious, but nothing clear from the person's conscious mind. He looked up, startled, and saw two young men enter the shop, one of about eighteen years of age, the other about twenty three. Behind them trailed a young woman the same age as the older male, holding an infant in her arms.

The younger man was about six feet tall with long brown-blond hair tied back into a ponytail. His grey eyes searched the shop for something and he wore a somewhat outlandish outfit, a long dark red trench coat with a crucified serpent on its back, a black undershirt, white gloves, and black leather pants. This confused Edward Cullen to no end, as pants like that looked so uncomfortable, especially in the late summer heat that New Hampshire still had.

The second man was shorter than the first by three inches or so. He, too, had long hair, a golden blond this time, yanked back into a high ponytail with unruly bangs framing his face down to his chin, a stubborn cowlick standing straight up like an antennae. His eyes were shut in frustration as he muttered something about the younger man's strange attachment to the stupid outfit he was always wearing. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he wore jeans and a slightly too-big grey sweatshirt with sandals. Edward noted with slight interest that he looked vaguely familiar, and that his left foot was constructed entirely of metal.

The woman with them, holding a sleeping infant, was rolling her eyes at the elder blond. She had long, flaxen hair, two long bits hanging beside her face and the rest pulled back with a thick hair clip. Edward noticed with slight shock that the blonde woman carried a wrench at her hip, tucked into the waist of her sky-blue sundress, and from the glare she was giving the shorter man, she intended to use it.

"Edward," she growled.

"Yes?" both the shorter blond and the vampire said at the same time.

"Excuse me?" the blond newcomer said, opening his eyes and looking at the vampire curiously. It was then that he noticed the other's irises were nearly exactly the same shade of gold.

"I know you!" Edward Cullen blurted instinctively. "I saw you in Munich! Forever ago!" Now he knew why the other looked so familiar.

"Munich?" the other Edward repeated, his face paling. "Are you… You're shitting me…"

"Language, Brother," the taller of the two hissed, jabbing the shorter (his brother, it was assumed) in the side.

"Alphonse, you know we haven't been in Munich for, what, twenty some-odd years," the blonde Edward hissed.

"And they can hear you," the woman said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"Jog their memories with that damn wrench of yours, would you, please, Winry?" Edward asked.

Winry gave him a long stare before holding out the infant child to him. "Just hold Fiore for me, Edward."

The blond looked gleeful at this and gladly took the slowly-waking baby in his arms. "Well, hey there! Did you miss Daddy…?" The other Edward was entirely forgotten as he made faces at the infant.

Alphonse (was that his name?) sighed. "Moron. You're worse than General Hughes."

"What's that?" Ed asked, looking up as Winry (that must have been her name) took out her wrench and proceeded to whack the redheaded vampire at the precise point she knew would knock him out.

"Ouch, that hurt," the vampire whined, doubling over and grabbing the back of his head. "Geez…"

"Edward?" Alice and Jasper made their faces known again after hiding in the other room of the moccasin shop. "What's up?"

"She hit me… with a wrench… because I knew the other guy," Edward said, pointing a finger at Winry, the wrench, and the other Edward respectively.

"You-you said you knew him from Munich, right?" Alphonse said.

"Yeah. And I think I remember you, too, but you were a lot younger." By now, the pain in the back of his head had subsided and Edward stood.

Winry gaped at te man with the small child. "They saw you in Munich? But… Edward, that was ages ago, wasn't it?"

Edward the Blond looked up from the boy in his arms and glared at Edward Cullen. "Twenty-five years, if I remember correctly. Is there a reason you're still alive and kicking, then?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Uh, excuse me! I don't really care if you argue or whatever, but if you're going to take each other down, mind doing it outside?" The clerk behind the counter made herself known. She was probably a college student, a music major, judging from the tired way she carried herself and the huge stack of music theory books behind her. One brown eyebrow was cocked over a brown-gold eye behind rectangular glasses and Edward the Blonde from Munich allowed himself to take a sharp intake of breath as he read her name tag: Nina Parker.

"Brother, is that...?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"Yeah, Al. I think that's this world's Nina Tucker." Edward the Blond's expression was suddenly struck with a million emotions at once. Happiness, love, admiration, sadness, and some undefinable ones. "At least... At least she got a chance to live on this side."

Alphonse nodded solemnly.

"Sorry about that, miss, we'll be leaving now," Alice said, dragging silent Jasper out of the shop, along with Edward Cullen.

"Wait a sec!" Edward said, struggling out of his sister's grasp. "What's your name?"

"Edward Elric," the blond replied, making sure the clerk went back to whatever she had been doing. "I'm Edward Elric. And you?"

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Alice… He has the eyes. Maybe we should take him to see Carlisle." Jasper watched the blondes carefully.

"That's a good idea," Alice said, furrowing her brow. "After all, the last time they were in Munich had to have been twenty-five years ago, Edward hasn't been there since the twenties…" She smiled innocently at the four strangers. "If it's alright with you, can we treat you to dinner? There are some things that we'd like to… discuss."

Edward Elric narrowed his eyes at the other Edward and his family. "Yes, I suppose we ought to discuss things. Privately, if you would be so kind."

The "youngest" Cullen nodded solemnly.

"Excellent."

"But Brother, what about my pants?" Alphonse asked. "That was the whole reason we came here in the first place?"

"Just borrow a pair of mine!"

"But my legs are longer, they aren't gonna fit!"

"Was that another short jab, Alphonse? You know that I've grown at least five inches since I was fifteen, damn it!"

"Edward, shut up, you'll wake the baby! Give him back here," Winry said, taking the fussing Fiore from his father's arms. "Stupid Ed… Hush, it's alright, mommy's here…" She began to quiet the infant as she trailed after Alphonse, who slowly and dejectedly made his way towards the Cullens.

Edward Elric still looked cautious of the other family and wrapped a protective arm around Winry's waist, throwing a dark glare at the redheaded vampire.

This was not going to be a pretty confrontation. That much the alchemist knew.

* * *

"What the Hell kind of question is that? 'Are we human'?" Winry was dumbfounded at the question the pale, handsome blond doctor had asked. "Of course we are!"

"What makes you ask otherwise?" Edward Elric asked darkly, folding his arms across his chest and giving the head of the Cullen household a piercing glare. "Care to enlighten us?"

"You aren't… vampires, are you?" the doctor's wife, Esme, asked cautiously.

"We're human. We aren't homunculi, vampires, warlocks, whatever you want to call us," Alphonse said with a nod of his head.

"They aren't lying, there's definitely blood running through each of them," an agitated Jasper said, his eyes shut in frustration. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold out for much longer if it keeps pumping through them."

"It's moving slowly, though," a blonde woman called Rosalie said, cocking her head slightly as her brow furrowed in confusion. "It's almost like it's not moving at all. But it is, because they really are human."

"That's strange," remarked a brunette with long, wavy hair and big dark gold eyes.

That was the thing that unnerved Edward most; everyone in the Cullen family had the same shade of golden eyes. This wasn't genetic, since none of them, save for Jasper and Rosalie, was supposedly related by blood. It left a foul taste in his mouth, figuratively speaking.

Winry sat close to him on the couch, nearly burying herself and the baby into his side, while Alphonse sat on the other side. Both brothers were ready to jump up and fight if things got violent.

The motel room was small and crowded with the ten members of the Cullen family, including Jasper, Edward, and Alice, as well as a teenage girl who resembled Edward Cullen and the brunette, Bella, and a tall young man with deeply tanned skin and shaggy black hair.

"If you really are, indeed, human, how are you alive?" Carlisle asked.

"When I saw you, it was 1924 in Germany. Its 2010 America. You've barely aged, and you have a girlfriend, a kid!" Edward Cullen said fiercely. He hated—no, loathed—being duped.

"I'm his wife," Winry growled quietly.

"Whatever," Rosalie snapped. "The point is, you should not still be alive."

Alphonse exchanged a worried look with Edward and Winry, silently asking what he should do.

"Let's pull a Mustang, let loose a little firepower," Edward said quietly and Alphonse grinned wickedly, a rare occurrence. "If they've figured that much out, then we can't let them get away with it."

"Then we open the Gate and go home, right?" Winry sighed somewhat sarcastically, shifting Fiore gently in her arms.

"Exactly, Win. Exactly."

She smiled too. "Finally. It's been too long since I saw Gran and Miss Hawkeye."

Edward smirked and, before any of the Cullens could register what has happening, slit his finger ever so slightly with a sharp piece of metal _from his right hand _and clapped his palms together.

At the smell of blood, Jasper's eyes dilated and he jumped towards Edward with remarkable speed. A hulking boy who had been introduced as Emmett grabbed both of his brother's arms in an effort to hold him back, but it was to no avail.

Edward Elric's little blood stunt was quickly joined by his brother, who followed suit as Winry stood and threw open the door, running out as quickly as she could.

"Hey, wait a second!" the tall, tanned boy called, but was quickly cut off when he noticed that Edward Elric now stood on top of a massive cannon and Alphonse had clapped his hands together, as well.

"Sorry we can't stay," Edward said wickedly. "We've got more interesting things to do."

"Have a nice life," Alphonse said politely as he mimicked his brother's maniac grin. With that, he slammed his hands into the ground as his brother clapped and slammed his hands on top of the cannon.

A simultaneous blast of rock and fire blew through the room, stunning and temporarily blinding the coven of vampires and a bright light glowed throughout the room. Suddenly, a massive gate was seemingly in the ceiling.

Winry cautiously reentered the room, then grinned at Edward. "Hey, what do you know? Your theories were right, it worked!"

"Through the Gate we go," Alphonse said happily, his eyes lighting up with thrill.

"Yeah. Let's blow this world," Edward Elric said, grabbing his brother's arm and his wife's waist, grinning at the massive gate. "Take us home, you bastard," he called out.

The last thing the Cullens saw of the four were long, black tentacle-esque hands pulling them through, then hearing a loud "thunk" as the Gate shut and disappeared.

"Never thought I'd see something like that again," Carlisle remarked, frowning at the ceiling. "It's been a long while since the Gate showed itself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett asked, legitimately baffled as he pulled himself up from underneath a pile of rubble from Alphonse's little stunt with the rock of the ground.

"Nearly eighty years ago, I was present when a man named Van Hohenhiem came through a gate just like that from another world they called Shamballa… A country called Amestris…"

The others gaped at him as the man seemed to loose himself in memories.

"Of course, he didn't age nearly as slowly as they did. I'm wondering if it was the Gate's doing, perhaps when they passed through…" His golden eyes widened in realization and he smiled. "Those lucky bastards figured it out."

"Figured what out, dear?" Esme asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, love. Nothing important." The man continued to smile as he thought, _Well, Edward Elric, I guess you got to return after all. Congratulations on a job well done._

* * *

**There. Finished. Well, that had to be the most awkward ending I've ever written.**

Alright, so for all of you **Fullmetal** fans who are reading this and whining, "But they **destroyed the Gate**! **Winry couldn't come through **it! Wah, wah, wah…!" Yes, I _know_ this. **Shut up **and **let me speak.**

**I believe that the Gate CANNOT be destroyed. It's impossible. The Gate is what binds the universe together. And Winry… Well, I think that she would have done anything to be with Edward. (Why else would she carry around his arm and leg everywhere with her, hm?) And I get the feeling that Edward cared about her so much more than he ever revealed (it was hinted at a LOT during the first anime, and in the manga/Brotherhood universe, it's even stronger). **

**And to me, it only seemed natural that the Gate opening and closing so many times would have a wonky effect on the gap between years. If it was opened in 1923 in Munich, then I believe that when it was shut, the year gap (which was originally just five years) shifted. Edward and Alphonse are both from "Shamballa", so it only makes sense that they would age according to Shamballa's calendar. Right?**

…**So that's the end of my Fullmetal rant. Twilight fans, what did you think? Honest opinions are welcome! :D**

**~~BANDGEEK**


End file.
